prevailingwindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians Of Tomorrow
This is part of the Shatterpoint timeline http://prevailingwinds.wikia.com/wiki/Shatter_point_Time_lineTime Line Link Continuing from the events of War of tomorrow and Cat lost in time, Mars & Rin are trying to figure out what it takes to be a superhero before something else crops up...Not long after thing begin to kick off and things are soon sent back into chaos Chapter 1 21:03:09 Saren: Mars: Silly Rinny, the way to go is the Robin mask. 21:03:28 Trisell Chronos: Rin FIRMLY insisted... 21:04:12 Trisell Chronos: "You can have a robin mask but you gotta have a suit too!" Rin insisted, posing in her own designed super hero outfit. "Gotta make it look different from your normal clothes!" 21:04:55 Trisell Chronos: No matter how uncreative that is 21:06:13 Saren: "The suits aren't even the defining trait, I could wear fucking pants on my head and no one would be any wiser." 21:06:35 Trisell Chronos: "You stand out though," Rin noted. "You're all green and stuff!" 21:06:52 Saren: "Green is best color." 21:07:09 Saren: "That or White." 21:07:13 | Edited 21:07:22 Trisell Chronos: "But people can look and know who you are! You have to hide it!" 21:07:42 Saren: "Ahhh, fine." 21:08:19 Trisell Chronos: "Maybe we can dye your fur?" Rin walked about the house. "Do we have spray dye?" 21:08:50 Saren: "Uhhh, you do realize that my fur was dyed green?" 21:09:07 Trisell Chronos: rin froze. "What's it colored normally?" 21:09:54 Saren: "....... White." 21:10:06 Metal Man: Rin would then see a picture of his parents on the wall* 21:10:15 Metal Man: With mars in it as a kid* 21:10:34 Riah Doodles: Murz was a white boy 21:10:41 Trisell Chronos: "... So... let's dye it red!" Rin prompted, glancing at the picture briefly. 21:10:56 Saren: "Why not Orange?" 21:11:21 Trisell Chronos: "Okay, orange!" 21:11:38 Saren: "Hahaa!" 21:13:47 Trisell Chronos: "So, orange dye!" Rin began scouring the house. 21:13:58 Saren: "Yay.. Spray dye is in the kitchen, next to the hair care products.." 21:14:17 Trisell Chronos: "Okay!" Rin ran into the kitchen and began gathering... everything. 21:15:50 Saren: "Alright, hand me the orange fur dye.. This will take a few hours." 21:16:30 Trisell Chronos: Rin returned with various dyes and fishnets. She then threw some of her metal atop Mars's face, covering his eyes. "Okay, here we go!" She started shaking the orange dye., 21:17:00 Saren: "Huh...? Weird." 21:17:37 Trisell Chronos: Rin then began rapidly applying the dye, adjusting his clothes about as she went. The process seemed to be taking about a minute. 21:18:39 Saren: "Huh, this is faster than I expected." 21:19:19 Trisell Chronos: Rin then fixes up his clothing. "Yay, let's go figure out what your suit will look like! We need inspiration! ... Is there a comic store?" 21:19:42 Saren: "Oooof course there is, how else do I get my comics.." 21:20:05 Trisell Chronos: "Cool, where?" 21:20:53 Saren: "Let's go." 21:22:13 Trisell Chronos: Rin shapeshifted to her normal appearance before rushing out the door. 21:22:32 Saren: Mars followed after her, making sure to lock the door. 21:25:28 Saren: "Comic book shop, it's called the Daily Avenger." 21:28:59 | Edited 21:29:14 Saren: "Nananananana Batman!" 21:37:07 Saren: So Mars arrived down town, in a more backwoods rural area of south Des Moines, their destination a small comic shop called the Daily Avenger. 21:40:42 Trisell Chronos: Meanwhile in the hall of comics 21:40:56 Trisell Chronos: "Okay, what kind of suit are we lookin' for here?" Rin started going through titles. 21:43:13 Saren: "Hmmm... Red Hood?" 21:43:20 Saren: "Or inspector gadget." 21:43:30 Trisell Chronos: "So a cool helmet?" Rin started feeling around Mars's face. 21:43:46 Saren: Yes, cool helmet." 21:45:10 Saren: "Ninja gaiden?" 21:45:33 Saren: "Or shocker." 21:47:11 Saren: "Ooooh! The newest edition of Lord Metal the Unbroken!" 21:47:22 Saren: "Wrath of Agrimor!" 21:47:30 Trisell Chronos: "... Huh?" 21:48:53 Saren: Mars shows Rin a comic book with the titular scottish kilt wearing man wearing armor epic posing against what looked like an eldritch abomination with multiple eyes, arms and heads. 21:49:07 Trisell Chronos: ".. So... you wanna look like that?" Rin blinked. 21:49:20 Saren: ".. YASSSSS!" 21:49:48 Trisell Chronos: "Uh... how are... w-well we can do the sword!" 21:50:07 Saren: "Aww, okay!" 21:50:57 Trisell Chronos: "Can you carry a big armor thing?" 21:51:07 Saren: "Make it a laser sword." 21:51:41 Trisell Chronos: "But what about the armor?" 21:51:56 Saren: "Make it a tuxedo." 21:52:18 Trisell Chronos: "... So a tux and a helmet with a big sword?" 21:52:32 Saren: "Yes." 21:52:40 Saren: "A big laser sword." 21:53:00 Trisell Chronos: "So... a normal tux? We just go and buy it?" 21:53:24 Saren: "Too expensive.. Unless I steal it." 21:53:35 Trisell Chronos: "You can't steal it! We're the super heroes!" 21:53:58 Saren: "Oh... Awwwwww!" 21:54:33 Trisell Chronos: "Okay, well let's buy the comic!" She started carrying the Metal comic to the front desk. 21:54:51 Saren: "Aww." 21:55:40 Saren: "Wait.. Can't you make this stuff?" 21:55:54 Trisell Chronos: "You want a metal tux?" 21:56:12 Saren: "Yes." 21:56:24 Trisell Chronos: "But won't you melt it?" 21:56:48 Saren: "... Awww." 21:57:33 Saren: "Can I at least steal an 8-ball jacket?" 21:57:43 Trisell Chronos: "W'as'zat?" 21:57:59 Saren: "A sports jacket with an 8-ball on the back." 21:59:14 Trisell Chronos: "It's up to you. You're gonna be zipping around all lightningy right?" 21:59:29 | Edited 22:00:30 Saren: "Yes, yes I am... Blehhhh." 22:00:46 Saren: "This hero thing is bloody hard." 22:02:08 Saren: "Should I go bad guy for loot? Or is that a terrible thing to do?" 22:02:37 Trisell Chronos: All the chatting and tangents in the background are just slowing the roleplay is all 22:02:54 Trisell Chronos: "What- huh?" Rin rose an eyebrow. 22:03:53 Saren: Mars actually took a few seconds to think about it. ".... Never mind, stupid question." 22:04:36 Trisell Chronos: "Okay but what about the zipping stuff? Won't you rush out of your clothes or something?" 22:05:18 Saren: "I don't think so.. I don't know how superhero dynamics work." 22:05:35 Saren: "Or how the heck their suits work." 22:07:54 Trisell Chronos: "Okay... uh... Then..." Rin just fell silent for a little bit before finally saying. "Okay, you can figure out what you want, I'll just... look at... stuff," She handed him the comic before walking back toward the middle of the store to browse. 22:08:35 Saren: "Awww, phooey.." 22:13:01 Metal Man: Outside of the comic story a car was heard screeching its tires as it rushed down the street* 22:13:20 Metal Man: With the sound of gun fire and another bigger car chasing it down* 22:13:44 Saren: Mars found some plastic prop armor and put it on, this shit will do for now. 22:14:26 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-qXWLGlY08 22:15:54 Saren: Mars blinked and walked right outside to see what the fuck was going ooooon. 22:16:54 Trisell Chronos: The expensive car driving away from the attackers barely missed the comic shop itself while swerving a corner, but did hit one of the stands just outside, sending it flying into the street. The screeching and crashing was quite loud, causing a jump to any in the area. 22:17:24 Saren: "Holy fuck! Rin! Superhero time!" 22:17:45 Trisell Chronos: Rin was already out the door by now, then turned back to see If Mars was behind her. 22:18:09 Saren: "Wait.. Language.. Holy heck.." Mars was indeed following behind her. "My bad..^^;" 22:20:50 | Edited 22:20:56 Metal Man: On the radio of the car being chased was this song* 22:21:01 Metal Man: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBwS66EBUcY 22:23:19 Metal Man: The car being chased Crashed a bit further down the street* 22:23:39 Metal Man: People began to flee the scene* 22:23:56 Metal Man: The Pursuing Truck was on its way* 22:24:18 Metal Man: From the car someone was heard struggling to get their seatbelt off* 22:25:53 Trisell Chronos: Rin--having being only at level 10 of her allowed stages--was running at a max of 30 MPH, speeding just slightly above for unknown reasons as she neared the crashed vehicle. A somewhat overweight--only somewhat--man slowly struggled his way out of the vehicle, flopping to the ground with a groan, his head bleeding but no apparent serious wounds noticed yet. 22:27:49 Saren: Mars followed after his more competent best friend slash colleague thing. "This looks bad." Rin immediately lifted the man up. "I got-" she dropped him, realizing who she just found. 22:31:56 Metal Man: The pursuing truck was approaching* 22:36:31 Saren: "Who is I-... Ohhhhh! Hi mister!" Mars waved 22:36:36 Saren: He liked Mister Mendoza. 22:37:03 Riah Doodles: The top of the armored truck had rolled back revealing a rather large gun rising out of the vehicle. A man in full black armor was sitting behind the gun which was now charging up with purple energy. Swiveling in the general direction of Mendoza. 22:37:48 Trisell Chronos: Rin noticed the armored vehicle, and decided to pick up Mendoza again...as well as Mars before immediately dashing to the left away from the crashed car. 22:40:11 Riah Doodles: The gun then made a strange ding, and fired upon the vehicle. A purply laser shot out and destroyed the vehicle. Causing explosions and stuff 22:42:30 Riah Doodles: The truck was slowing and both of it's side doors swung open. Dropping about half a dozen armed men to the ground. "Get em' boys!" A woman barked from the car. 22:42:37 Saren: "What did you do to piss these guys off Mendy?" Mars asked after a brief moment of 'what the fuck did I get myself into' 22:43:51 Trisell Chronos: Mendoza wasn't quite conscious enough to reply, but Rin didn't have time to stop, not without Mendoza being in the line of fire. She just kept running down the street. "Gotta get him to safe place, get police attention, find good environment advantage," she started changing to her super suit look. 22:44:18 Riah Doodles: The truck's gun could be heard charging up again, it was swinging around to aim for Rin. 22:44:55 Saren: Mars forgot his super suit at home.. "Welp, no time to get it now." He mumbled before leaving his hidey hole and firing a bolt of lightning at the gun itself. 22:45:22 Saren: "Oi, leave my sidekick alone! She's more competent than I aaaam!" 22:46:36 Trisell Chronos: Rin quickly ducked into an alley section before sprouting out some additional arms as she scaled upward a wall with Mendoza still in hold. Her head turned to Mars who had separated from them, looking to check on his condition. 22:47:41 Saren: Mars was wearing pajamas in public.. Where there are cameras.. Fuck. 22:48:31 Saren: -they were hello kitty pajamas.- 22:53:11 Riah Doodles: The truck's laser fired once more upon the building Rin was climbing, blasting a hole through it and the next building. It wasn't precise, but it was enough to make the building unstable. 22:54:00 Saren: Mars blinked. "Hurray, I'm ignored!" He did a little happy gig. 22:56:36 Trisell Chronos: "Okay, new plan," Rin hopped to the wall behind her, scaling up that a bit before moving Mendoza up and behind an air-conditioning unit above. She kept down low and started back around the alley way to gain her bearings. 22:57:29 Metal Man: The goons Had showed up at the alleyway and fired at them* 23:00:31 Saren: Mars yelped and dove for cover, looking for some backalley way to avoid having to deal with the thugs with laser guns.